Pure Heart
by Kittycat96
Summary: The witches are planning to get Bloom's DragonFire.They find an ancient spell,that shows the person's true nature,the feelings she harbors deep inside.Will Bloom overcome or give up DragonFire?
1. Chapter 1

**Pure Heart(PART 1! Look for part 2)**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Oom… Bloom wake up."

I could hear Flora. Her voice told me to wake up, but I wouldn't.

I'msosleepy… 

"Bloom! It's 9:30! Wake up!" Flora said as she shook me.

"9:30!" I screamed as I jumped out of bed.

"Finally. I've got you out of bed." Said Flora.

I looked at my digital clock. It said what Flora said. 9:30.

I went to my bed where my clothes were just sitting there waiting for me.

I grabbed my pants and shirt. I practically jumped into my pants.

Flora watched me hurry. She laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"No need to rush. They changed the time from 9:40 to 10:00."

"Okay." I said. "Why didn't they tell me?" I asked.

"You were fast asleep and it was 8:30."

"No wonder." I said as I pulled my pants on.

I put my shirt on and combed my blazing fire red hair.

"What are we doing again?" I asked Flora.

"You know. At 10:00."

"The tests." She answered.

" Oh yeah."

We left our dorm for breakfast.

"What do you think our test will be like?" Stella asked all 4 of us.

"I dunno." Musa said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't ask me." I said.

"I know." Said Tecna.

"What is it like?" Flora asked.

Tecna cleared her throat before speaking.

"Our test is on dodging, speed and a some surprise ones. There will be one test each day per student." Tecna explained and continued to explain.

"Okay." Stella said. "I um… I understand it. Well.. A little bit."

I ate my pancakes with maple syrup on them. In fact, everyone did.

CHAPTER 2 

Minutes later, we were at the gym.

"I hope you all are ready and prepared." Announced Ms. Faragonda.

"I don't feel ready." Said Stella.

"Me neither." Said Flora.

"Count me in." Said Musa.

"I hope I'm ready." Tecna said, her voice worried.

"Um.. I'm not ready.." I said.

"Now who wants to go first?" She asked.

No one raised his or her hand.

" Well then. We'll have to go alphabetically."

"Huh?" I said.

"But. But." I stammered.

"Don't worry. You're ready Bloom."

"Okay."

But deep inside of me squealed, NO!

I do hope I'm ready for this… 

I stepped up onto the X. I sweated.

"Ready? Set. Go!" Ms. Faragonda directed.

I crossed my hands and made a V shape.

Fire burned on my two-piece sparkling blue outfit. A crown appeared on top of my head.

I arched my back and wings magically sprouted on my back.

I stood up and used my wings to fly upwards.

"The first test is all about your ability to dodge. More obstacles will appear when you are close to the end."

"Ready? Go!"

I used my wings to fly toward a green sparkling Gem or Jewel.

_Stella would just love this at first sight._ I thought.

I was lost in thought that I almost didn't notice an obstacle coming at me!

I dodged it. _Phew! That was a close one!_

My bright blue eyes were full with determination.

A small obstacle hit my leg. Actually, it didn't hurt. It tingled or vibrated where it hit.

A few more hit me. I reached for the gem but I heard the scream of my friends.

Slowly, I turned to see a giant one heading right for me!

It hit me and I fell down to the floor.

"Bloom! Are you okay?" My friends all asked.

"Yup. Except that one hurt." I said rubbing my sore head.

"


	2. Chapter 2

**Pure Heart Part 2**

**CHAPTER 1 (Bloom's point of view)**

I slowly got up on my feet and prepared for the next test. Speed. My feet wobbled as I struggled to stand up.

"Are you ready Bloom?" Ms. Faragonda asked me.

"Yes." I replied._ I'd rather get this over with._ Strange as it may seem, I recovered as quick as a blink. Ms. Faragonda pulled a piece of rope and a stopwatch appeared on a screen right in front of Ms. Faragonda and the students of Alfea including my friends. _Uh oh… Everyone will see how slow I am now! Think of the humiliation! _I fiddled with my fingers. It felt good to fiddle with something.

"Now. Bloom. I want you to do 10 laps as fast as you can. Not running, but flying. It is all about speed."

"Okay." I said under my breath. I walked to the gym wall. Not the side walls though.

I closed my eyes and used my wings to fly up.

"Ready? Go!" Ms. Faragonda instructed. She pushed the button and began timing me. I flew as fast as I could as my wings fluttered madly. 1 lap… 2 laps…. 3 laps……… 4 laps… 5 laps……… 6 laps………. 7 laps……… 8 laps….. 9 laps… 10 laps! I flew down slowly. I was out of breath.

"And Bloom, your score is………. 3 minutes and 2 seconds! That's the best time I've ever seen! Congratulations!"

"Thank you Ms. Faragonda. And big thank you to my friends. They were a big help to me." I said. My friends would have given me a high five but there was a glass wall separating us.

"Now. For some surprise tests. Number one is a mix with number two. Strength and determination. Those are all the surprise tests. Ready? Go!" Suddenly, a loud rumbling sound was heard all throughout the gym. A stone golem stepped out of a chamber. _Oh my gosh! _I thought. I flew up and hurled a fireball to it. It did only a bit of damage. I attacked it again and again. It didn't work! Suddenly, the golem swiped its stone hand and knocked me to the floor. My friends screamed and shouted. But I couldn't hear them because the noise was too loud.

"Do you want to give up Bloom?" Ms. Faragonda asked.

CHAPTER 2 

"No." I said bravely. The golem kept knocking me down on the floor. It hurt. A lot. Suddenly, I was surrounded by darkness. No one was there.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" _Bloom…. _A voice called to me. _Don't give up… You can do it…_

"Okay." I said with a strong voice. Suddenly, all the darkness disappeared and I was back in reality. I flew up and dodged the golem's hand. I closed my eyes and felt fire burning inside of me. It grew and grew and gave me more pressure. Then I couldn't take it. I released the pressure. A bright red light emerged from my body. The golem covered its eyes and so did my friends. Including Ms. Faragonda. Once it was all over, a red dragon snaked around me and flew up in the air. It seemed to smile at me. I flew down as I fainted slowly………… The last thing I could hear was my friends voices calling my name over and over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pure Heart Part 3**

CHAPTER 1 

I could feel the warmness of the sun, pouring down on me. It was warm.

"Bloom." Flora said. "Wake up."

My eyes opened a little bit. Only a tiny bit. I looked to see Ms. Faragonda and my friends and the school nurse. Then I opened my eyes fully.

"Wha- what happened?" I asked my friends.

"Let me explain." Ms. Faragonda said as she stepped forward.

"While you were battling the golem, your power stepped forward and took control of you to save you. That power… Is the Dragon Fire. Everyone thought that power had disappeared when the coven launched a sneak attack that destroyed everything."

"Sparks?" I asked.

"Yes. Sparks." She answered. "That power is the most powerful kind you could ever imagine."

"Wow." Tecna said. "It says right here on my database that Sparks disappeared many years ago."

"Yes. You're right." Ms. Faragonda said.

"So Bloom has the power of Dragon Fire!" Musa asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"I've heard about Sparks and the Dragon Fire. You could rule the entire universe with it!" Stella exclaimed.

"What if Icy, Stormy and Darcy steal her power?" Musa pointed out.

"Well, I guess we'll have to keep it a secret from them." I said bravely.

"That's fine with me." Tecna said making a small circle.

"Count me in!" Musa said making it a little bigger.

"Me two!" Stella said as she giggled. And bigger.

"Me three!" Flora said. And bigger.

"And me too!" I said, completing the circle.

"Because we're the Winx Club!" We all said.

"It's a pity they don't know we're watching them." Laughed Icy.

"Now we know who has the Dragon Fire." Darcy said.

"Those losers gave us the answer!" Laughed Stormy.

"With the Dragon Fire, we'll rule everything and everyone!"

Icy, Stormy and Darcy walked out of their dorm in Cloud Tower. Everyone feared yet respected them. They were seniors. The favourites of the headmistress.

_Hm? What's this vital energy?_ Icy thought. She followed the sense of vital energy to the library.

"The library? Why do you want to go there?" Stormy asked.

"Quiet!" Icy scolded silently. No one was there. Right there was the book with vital energy. It was lying right in the open. Icy walked slowly toward the book. She opened the book and the pages magically opened to a different page.

"Interesting." Icy said as she read the book. Then he eyes lit up.

"We have the perfect spell to get Bloom's Dragon Fire." Icy said as she turned to her followers.

"We'll rule everything and everyone!" They all said laughing and evil laugh.

CHAPTER 2 

Bloom got up of her bed. Her friends had gone to class for the next lesson. Bloom was sad. Why couldn't she have a normal life? Like no problems, just relaxing and sleeping. But no. She couldn't. She was the keeper of the power called the Dragon Fire. Bloom found out that she was wearing her clothes from yesterday. So she changed into a skirt with colourful textures and fancy trims with flowers on it. Smiling. She wished she could be a rock. No one would bother you. No bullying. No problems. Just peace and quiet. Bloom put on a stripe-patterned shirt. Bloom combed her hair washed her face and brushed her teeth. Then she ate her hot breakfast, which was 1 hour ago. It was 11:00. So Bloom ate breakfast and wrote a quick note and put the paper on her bed.

_Dear Musa, Stella, Tecna and Flora,_

_I am going to Downtown Magix to take a breath of fresh air. Don't follow me please. I'm just tired of having this kind of problems in life. So don't worry about me. I'll be in my dorm with Flora soon. I should be back by 8:30 okay? Well, I gotta run! See ya later guys!_

_Bloom_

Bloom walked out of Alfea's barrier and to the bus stop. A wind picked up and blew her red hair. It was nice to not think about anything for a while. The bus came and it stopped right in front of Bloom. The door opened as Bloom entered the bus. She gave the driver a ticket to Downtown Magix. Bloom quickly found a seat to the window as the bus took off. Bloom looked out the window. The sunlight blinded everyone in the bus. But not Bloom. Right now, she was tired of all the problems in life. She sighed. Everything so far was working great. Bloom decided to take a nap. So she closed her eyes and let herself doze off…. Bloom woke up in a startle. The bus had just stopped and arrived at Downtown Magix. Bloom got up off her seat and walked down the steps of the bus and on to solid ground. The bus took off as soon as Bloom got down safely. Bloom walked around the city. Citizens walked around Downtown Magix. Bloom walked down a dark alley and found a dead end. No one was there. Bloom breathed a sigh of relief.

"Look who's here." Said a voice.

Bloom turned to see the 3 witches from Cloud Tower. Icy, Stormy and Darcy.

"Oh come on! Would you stop it?" Bloom asked them.

"Oh, I wouldn't count on that," said Darcy.

"You go Darcy. Show her what you're made of."

"Sure." Darcy agreed. She thrust out her hands and made sonic waves with her hand. Bloom crashed to a garbage bin.

"Gross!" Bloom said, covered in banana peels and other garbage.

"You really need a bath." Said Icy. "And I'll give you one! Freezing!" Icy thrust out her hands and ice crystals trapped her. They made a perfect circle with no holes.

"Uh oh. What now?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Pure Heart Part 4**

**CHAPTER 1**

Bloom crossed her hands to make a v shape. Her old clothes washed away and were replaced by a 2 piece blue sparkling skirt and shirt. Fire burned on a crown on the top of her hair. Fire burned gloves on her hands. Then a necklace appeared on her neck. Wings sprouted on her back. Bloom thrust out her hands and tried to burn the ice around her.

"I don't think so." Icy said as she thrust her hands out and ice formed on Bloom's hands. Then Icy aimed ice at Bloom's whole body. It encaged her.

"Ready?" Icy asked Darcy and Stormy.

"Sooo ready." Stormy said.

"I'm game." Darcy replied.

"Good." Icy, Darcy and Stormy thrust out their hands.

"Take this!" Icy said.

Bloom's hands got hot. It melted the ice around her hands. As Bloom broke the ice around her, Icy encaged her again with triple the ice. Bloom tried to break the ice, but Icy Stormy and Darcy already cast the spell on her. The ice melted around her and new ice encaged her like a box. Bloom fell into a trance.

"Now then. Whisperian (is that how you spell it?) Triangle!" Icy said.

They formed a triangle. The power rose out of Bloom slowly and was transferred into the triangle.

"Ahhhhhhhh… It's as easy as taking candy from a fairy!" Icy laughed. "I feel stronger already!" She continued.

All of them cackled as they absorbed the Dragon Fire or Bloom's power.

CHAPTER 2 

Bloom opened one eye. The sunlight was blinding. Bloom closed it again.

_It feels so warm and welcoming._ Bloom thought.

After a few minutes, Bloom got up. She looked around her.

"Where am I?" Bloom asked.

"You're in another world." A kind voice said. Bloom recognized the voice.

"Daphne!" Bloom exclaimed as she turned around.

"Yes." Daphne replied.

"What happened to me? I just know that I was right in an alley fighting Icy, Stormy and Darcy!"

Bloom felt a tug on her pant leg. She turned around to see Kiko her pet bunny.

"Kiko! How did you get here?" Bloom asked Kiko as she picked him up and stroked him on his head.

"Well… It's hard to explain. You aren't imagining things. This is reality and if you don't hurry, your power will be sucked out of you. The spell they're using…"

"Is…?" Bloom asked.

"Is and ancient spell." Daphne finished.

"What does it do?" Bloom asked as she gulped.

"It will slowly destroy the universe."

"Yikes!" Bloom cried.

"You must not fret…" Daphne said.

"Hey wait! Where are you going?"

"Good luck…!" Daphne said as she slowly departed.

"Why does everyone have to go away at the end of every informational conversation?" Bloom muttered to herself.

CHAPTER 3 

Bloom blinked. Suddenly, Icy spoke.

"Rise, my fair servant." Icy said.

You'd better… Bloom started to say but her body wasn't listening to her! 

"Wh- what's happening!" Bloom asked aloud.

Icy chuckled and grinned a little bit.

"You little pixie! Can't you tell? You are under our spell. Or in other words, you'll do what we say."

_No!_ Bloom cried as tears fell out of her eyes and on the floor making a black circle on the pavement.

"Now. Show us your feelings." Darcy said as their eyes glowed a purple colour.

"I think Flora's really nice and friendly." Bloom said revealing her feelings.

"Hmm… Too good girlish like." Stormy pointed out.

"How about we change it?" Darcy said.

"Great idea. It's wicked." Icy started.

"More witch like." Darcy continued.

"And more evil!" Stormy finished.

"No! You can't do this!" Bloom cried.

"Oh yes we can!" Stormy grinned.

"NOO! Stop it!" Bloom said crying.

Suddenly, her tears were transformed into a dragon. A familiar dragon.

"It's the Dragon!" Icy cried.

The tears formed around her, lifting her up into the sky without her fairy wings.

Bloom stopped crying.

"Do not worry my little one." A voice said.

"It's…"

"MOM!" Bloom cried.

"Yes. It is I."

"Is father here!" Bloom asked.

"Yes. I am." A gentle calming voice said.

"We're here to help you. We have some unfinished work in this world…" She continued.

"A family reunion. How nice." The book said.

"Wait a minute. Is that book talking! Asked Bloom.

"He is the one we couldn't seal away."

"But it's not too late!"

"Bloom, I need you to focus. Focus on summoning the Dragon Fire."

"But…"

"We know you can do it." She said.

"Yes. I can."

Bloom closed her eyes and thrust her hands out. Fire burned in her veins', hotter this time. She released the pressure.

"No! Not yet!" The book cried.

FLOOSHHHHH!

It all ended like that.

"Bloom. Bloom."

"Flora? I asked as I opened my eyes.

"Yes. We found in Downtown Magix."

"Man, you gave us a good scare!" Musa cried.

"Good thing you're all right." Tecna said.

"You need a major makeover." Stella said.

"Ha ha ha!" Everyone laughed.

_Mom, Dad, I know you're out there watching me._ Bloom said as she looked at the sky.

Up high in the sky, her parents smiled and flew away.


End file.
